A fixed-wing aerial vehicle (FWAV) is an aircraft capable of flight using a fixed set of wings that generate lift caused by the vehicle's forward airspeed and the shape of the wings.
A FWAV controlled by an aircrew located at the aircraft's flight deck is called a Fixed Wing Manned Aerial Vehicle (FWMAV). If the FWAV does not require an onboard aircrew, it is known as a Fixed Wing Unmanned Aerial Vehicle (FWUAV).
FWUAV's are typically controlled either by an electronic computer located within the aircraft itself or remotely, by a navigator or pilot located on the ground, air, sea or elsewhere, remote from the FWUAV.
The minimum airspeed required to sustain flight is referred to as “stall speed,” and a FWAV requires attaining such airspeed to takeoff. Most commonly, FWAVs depend on on-board power to accelerate up to takeoff speed, rolling on a runway if equipped with wheeled landing gear, or over the water if equipped with floating devices.
To reduce the takeoff roll length, auxiliary onboard or external thrusters can be used to increase acceleration of a FWAV over the takeoff roll.
Landing maneuvers utilize steps in opposition to those used when taking off: the FWAV approaches the designed landing zone, maintaining airspeed just above the stall speed. Once the FWAV touches the landing surface, the engine power is set to minimum, and the speed of the vehicle reduces to zero.
Some devices installed on the aircraft are employed to reduce the landing roll distance, such as wheel brakes, brake parachutes, spoilers, airbrakes, etc.
Also, external devices can be used to further reduce the landing roll distance, such as arresting wires, web barriers and/or inflatable cushions.
Takeoff and landing roll distances determine the minimum runway lengths required to operate a FWAV. These infrastructure requirements impose restrictions on FWAV design, performance and operations.
In contrast, a Vertical Take Off and Landing (VTOL) aircraft is capable of sustaining flight using rotors or jet thrusters, without depending on airspeed and the shape of the wings to create lift.
VTOL aircraft that depend on rotors for stationary and translation flight, such as helicopters, are called rotary wing aircraft.
Some VTOL aircraft use downward vectoring engine thrust to perform VTOL, and once they are airborne, engine thrust is vectored to provide forward impulse, while fixed wings provide lift. This approach requires complex mechanical and control systems.
As a general rule, a VTOL-capable aircraft is slower and has less endurance and range than a FWAV for a given useful load capacity.
However, the reduced performance of a VTOL aircraft is sometimes preferred due the ability to operate a VTOL aircraft in limited spaces, independent from a runway.